Flying Without Wings
by tkdgirl555
Summary: this is my new fic that I just start writing .Hope you like it as much as I like writing it ! ^_~


Flying Without Wings  
  
By :Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer :Here is my fic .Hope you enjoy this one ...  
Its is going to be a long fic .(Some parts).Its a depressing  
and romantic fic . To everybody who wants to know   
what kind of fic it is , it is a Sorato / Tai fic .(Some Mimi  
and Matt romance to peps who like Matt and Mimi).  
Hope you like the fic as much as I like writing them.  
  
  
Enjoy ^_~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It was another day in school and Sora , Tai , Mimi ,and Matt was   
walking togather to there high school . They got ready for there first   
period of class.   
"Another boring day in school . Cant wait to go home . "said Mimi   
dully .  
  
(Let me fill you in on the age group ......Sora , Tai , Mimi ,and Matt is   
18...T.k. , and Kari are 14......Izzy is 17.....and finally Joe is 19)  
  
They start walking to there History class where they had to sit down   
cause there teacher had an announcement .  
  
"It is time for the prom so come with you date this Sat. There will be   
a Dj and everything there for you folks ....anyway let me remind you that   
I will be assigning a 10 page report on what was it like at the prom due   
that Wens."He then started teaching as everyone went from cheerful   
to gloomy about the report . At lunch............  
  
"Yo Sora .Do you want to go with me to the prom on Sat ?"said Tai   
nervously."I mean it is ok if you dont want to go with m..."and then was   
cut off by Sora .  
"Sure I would love to go to the prom with you Tai ."Sora said with a   
smile that made Tai melt .  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6:00 if that is alright with you ."said Tai .  
"Ya sure ."said Sora as she start talking to Mimi .  
Then Matt was about to ask Mimi out just like Tai . (Matt is famous at   
school because he has a band ).  
"Mimi do you want to go to the prom with me ?"said Matt nervously ,  
more nervous then Tai .  
  
"Sure Matt . I'll go with you ."said Mimi as Matt gave her a grin that made  
her laugh .   
"I'll pick you up at the same time that Tai is picking Sora up . K . "said   
Matt .   
"Sure ...whatever . "said Mimi as she start talking to Sora.   
(I am writing this part really fast ,soon you will call me speedy )  
  
That Sat.............  
5:59 at Sora's house ,cause that is where Mimi and Sora are and that is   
where Tai and Matt will pick them up ........  
Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get it ."yelled Mimi who was sitting on the couch and suddenly   
raced to get the door.There stood two very hansome men in there   
suits and held flowers in there hand for each of them .Sora came to greet  
them.  
  
"Hey guys .So...who's car are we going in the prom tonite."said Sora  
who looks inpressed by they way they looked .   
"Well we are not going in either of our cars .....we are taking "and starts   
to cough a little but not really cough "a ...limo to the prom if that is   
alright with you ladies . "  
"Awsome .Lets go ."said the two excited girls .As they took there   
dates hand Tai and Matt start to think to themselves quietly .   
"Man do they look hot ."said the both of them in there mind .  
  
They went into the limo and was amazed by what they saw inside .  
  
"Damn this is so fat (to peps who dont know what fat means it means  
cool....later)."said Mimi as she got in .  
  
In about 20 minutes or so they were at there school . They ran out of the   
limo and into the school where they start dancing on the dance floor .  
It was a slow song so they danced slowly to the music.  
Sora looked at Tai .  
"Tai,I never want this day to end .I feel so free.My family isnt what you   
call the best family in the world.I want to get away from it all . "said   
Sora as she sighed ."I want the pain to go away ."  
  
"Ya whatever ya want Sora.It must really s*** at home .I know how you   
feel sometimes."Tai said in reply .He didn't know what to say .He   
thought of something in his mind (dreaming ,not saying it to Sora to   
himself.(Ya know what I mean) ). "She must really be depressed ."  
  
It was about 2:29 in the morning so they went home . They droped   
the girls off at there home . They had fun but then again Sora still feel   
depressed and want the pain to go away .She felt like doing the only   
thing that might make the pain to go away ....To commit suiside....  
  
The next day Tai , Mimi , and Matt was waiting for Sora but didnt see   
her in school the next day .   
"I wonder way she is "said Tai acting worried .   
The next class they got there answer but will they take it hard of will   
they just forget about it .   
  
"I cant believe she isn't in school today."said Matt .Then looked at Tai .  
"What did you say to Sora yesterday Tai at the prom ?"  
"I didnt say anything to her yesterday.She just told me that she is really  
depressed and want the pain to go away.......O My God ...I have to go .  
There is something I really have to do ."said Tai as he left at a run.  
  
"Why would she do that ....doesn't she know that there are people in   
the world that really care about her ."said Tai "I can't believe I didn't tell  
her yet . I am such a idiot ."  
  
A solitary tear trailed down his cheek .He was in love with her and didn't  
even tell her before what she did .   
  
"I love you Sora"said Tai as tears well up in his eyes and it blurred his   
vision."You cant leave me yet Sora .....ya just cant ........  
  
At that he ran until he was infront of Sora's house . The door is open .  
Her mom was away on a trip .Inside he saw something that made his   
heart suddenly stop beating . He just stood there for a second and then   
ran to the phone and called 911.He wait by her side till it came .   
  
"Sora ,why did you do this .I want to tell you I love you" but he thought   
she can't hear him. He suddenly start crying ."It cant end like this ."   
He knew she was strong and can make it through this .   
He knew from now on he would try to tell her the truth and the feeling he   
never told her before ,the feeling between the two couple that will never   
be broken........  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ......  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think ? Do you think that Sora will survive after her suiside  
attempt ? Will she learn Tai true feeling towards her ? Will I ever stop   
writing stupid questions ?(The world will never know )..  
  
Tell me what you think about it !(Please review).  
  
(If ya want to ask me about the next part ,I'll have it by next week or   
I might not make more if people dont like the fic . Well later.......)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
